Naruto Dōbutsu - Legend of Yuki Uchiha
by Ghxxl
Summary: A small story turned into a legend, the story of an Uchiha who helped train a new generation and eventually fights two terrorists who wish to destroy the village of Konoha.


(Prologue - Destroyed Ruins)

The Hidden Leaf Village. Konoha. Konahagakure. Whatever name you call it by, it's a village that symbolizes life and hope.

Not on this day.

The village had been destroyed. The Kage are all either injured or tending to them. Naruto Uzumaki was gone. All that stood was either crumbling or in pieces.

On top of the Rock face stood a multitude of figures, each facing each other on left and right sides.

On the right side, a teenage Boruto Uzumaki, ninja prodigy and the son of Naruto Uzumaki, the villages leader or the Hokage. Boruto was followed by four figures, each around the same size as him.

These figures were Yuki Uchiha, a once rogue ninja who turned to side of light and decided to defend his home. His appearance consisted of a black cloak over a dark-blue jacket which carried the symbol of the Uchiha, with the same pants as Boruto, but instead of sandals, he wore boots, which were the same height as normal sandals or shoes.

He was one of the last remaining Uchiha clan members left, beside Sasuke Uchiha. He also wore a black cloak with the clans crest on its back. He was followed by Eden, Rarui and Tashi Soshigetsu, three ninja from the Land of Fire he trains with, and of whom he is best friends with. He was also followed by his friend Yasha, who possesed a Rinnegan in his left eye. One of them possessed a Byakugan, that being Tashi. Yuki possessed Mangekyou Sharingan, of which he was aiming towards the group in front of them.

Kawakii, a terrorist out to destroy Konoha and supposedly end the way of Ninja. And The Sairin, or the Second Akatsuki. It consisted of the reanimated Jiraya, Shisui Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki and Konan.

Their controller; Okira, who possessed Rinnegan, which he projected to the reanimated Ninja except for Neji, who had Byakugan.

They had summoned many different monstrous insects and creatures to destroy the village, and only wanted to start there. It mirrored Pains assault on the Leaf Village many years ago

They planned to change the entire Shinobi world by hand.

"No...it's not over." Boruto says, tying his headband. He then grabs his sword and activates his Jougan. Then charges, with Yuki and the others dashing towards Okira.

 **TWO YEARS PRIOR.**

Hidden Forest.

Undisclosed time.

Yuki walked through the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village, eventually finding the open gate, which led inside. He was followed by Sasuke Uchiha, who was leading him back.

He stood there, with his cloak on and a smile on his face. He almost looked like he missed the place, and how he grew up.

Yuki is an Uchiha, a clan that Itachi Uchiha had previously wiped out, except for him, as he was a child when it happened. Not knowing what was happening, he fled the village. After hearing about why Itachi did it many yeard later, he forgave him. It seems like an irredeemable act, slaughtering one's clan then joining a terrorist group only because he wanted peace. But Yuki saw the corruption of Danzo and the Anbu Black Ops, and decided to forgive him. Itachi had no other choice.

His brother, Sasuke, even forgave him after accidently killing him. It was Itachi that set the path for Sasuke to change.

Yuki had run into Sasuke a few times before, and had a nice conversation with him. The men eventually agreed to a sparring. Both revealing that they were in fact, Uchiha.

Both of them had Mangekyou Sharingan and both possess lightning chakra and jutsu, more on Yuki's side. Let's say, it was a good fight.

Yuki stood at the opposite side of Sasuke, staring him down. He then closed his eyes, cycled his chakra and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke did the same, only revealing he had a Rinnegan.

He did not draw his sword, mainly because the two men were only sparring and had no quarrel.

Yuki walked slowly forward, slowly analyzing his opponent.

Sasuke charged first, getting a good few punches in. Yuki blocked them seamlessly and jumped back, making signs for a jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Yuki shoots out a giant fireball from his mouth towards Sasuke. Sasuke uses his Amaterasu to burn the flames away, then moves in. Kicking upward into Yukis stomach, and sending him flying, Sasuke manages to get momentum. Then Yuki creates a few shadow clones around Sasuke, flipping two fingers up.

"Shadow Flicker!" Teleporting behind Sasuke, Yuki delivers a swift kick upward.

After landing, Yuki grabs three shadow clones and throws them at Sasuke, using them as markers to Shadow Flicker between, zig zagging upward.

Making three handsigns, he uses Lightning Style: Strike Lightning, making two javelins of lightning, and throwing them right at Sasuke.

Sasuke uses his Susano'o ribcage to block the attack only to be followed up by a shadow flicker and a few hand signs later, yells out: "Lightning Style: Dual Lightning Bomb!"

He creates two Rasengan-Esq spheres of lightning in his hands and slams them into Sasukes chest, who uses the Substitution Jutsu and teleports to his upper right side, using a Fireball Jutsu to send him crashing to the ground. The fight was over, Sasuke was the victor.

Gliding back down, he reaches out a hand to help Yuki back up. He accepts, only out of honor and respect for the man who the Hokage calls "The Shadow Hokage", or at least that was the rumor.

"You have a very strong visual prowess to you, I can see it in your Mangekyou Sharingan. I like that."

Yuki looks at Sasuke again, his Sharingan deactivated and his normal eyes back in place.

"Thanks, if I remember correctly, It was Itachis hand that killed our clan. But thankfully I forgave him a long time ago."

Sasuke, with a nostalgic reminder in his mind, smiles. An Uchiha who went rogue and survived the massacre, its almost unheard of.

As he lifted him and helped him clean up a bit, Sasuke claps a hand on Yukis shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me, back to the village. I think you might benefit from a little refresher. And as far as I know, the Hokage can certainly pardon you going rogue, or at least escaping for all I know." Sasuke jokingly said, walking in the direction of the Leaf Village.

Yuki saw the towns buildings, getting very nostalgic from the sights of his former home. Sasuke walked beside him, looking around for something to eat.

Some children ran in front of them, abruptly stopping the duo from walking for a short time. There were three, a small child around 7 years, a taller one of around 9 or 10, and a smaller one around 5. Sasuke got down on a knee and smiled, giving the kids each a pat on the shoulder, politely shooing them to their calling mother.

"Now that your here, I might as well introduce you to a few people." Sasuke said to Yuki, knowing where to go.

Yuki nodded and followed Sasuke, who was heading to the Hokages Office. Yuki took the sights in, a lot of the locations landmarks giving him very good feelings and thoughts. It waa peaceful, despite the hectic shop area, which Yuki longed for but held back.

They entered the Office and walked around the floors till they reached the actual Office, and opened the door. Naruto Uzumaki was passed out amongst a lot of paperwork he was doing. He abruptly woke up, in a hilariously stupid frantic way.

"W-what...Sasuke!" He noticed Sasuke and reached out a hand to him, not without noticing Yuki first.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around Konoha before." He said to Yuki, putting his hand towards him for a handshake.

Yuki shook his hand and bowed. "Lord Seventh, my name is Yuki Uchiha. I have come to talk, because I was a once an escapee of the Uchiha Massacre. I would like to get pardoned, as I it seems to people that I am a rogue ninja."

"I have given myself over to the side of good and now wish to fight for the side of the Leaf Village."

Naruto looked completely surprised and almost doubtful.

"I have an idea. And if I'm right and your what you say you are, I'll let you into Konoha and abolish your terrible past."

He motioned Sasuke to lean in, and whispered to him.

 _Find me a place where I can see him fight, I want to see if he really_ _is an Uchiha._

Sasuke knew exactly where they could go, and motioned Yuki to follow him, leading them to a training area for Genin and Chunin level ninja.

It was a large elevated circle in the area around the Ninja Academy, where a lot of training happens. The area itself is very nostalgic to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto stopped at one end of circle and nodded to Sasuke, who stepped down and sat on a bench nearby.

Yuki stood at the other end, facing Naruto.

"I personally wanna see what your made of, and coming from a Kage, that's a rare occurrence. Now, if your really an Uchiha, show me what you can do."

He creates 5 shadow clones, and has them circle him while he watches. Yuki measures each of them, saving his chakra. Then, after succesfully measuring the targets, activates his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Plunging his fist into the chest of one of the clones, he begins the attack. Yuki throws up kicks into two of the clones, who miss their Rasengan and disapte. He looks at the clone behind him charging and jumps upward over the clone. Looking right at him, he uses Fugasukami, one of his Mangekyou Sharingan abilities, to cause the clone to explode with electricity, causing the other clones to disapte.

The real Naruto then charges a Rasengan and teleports behind Yuki, slamming the Rasengan into his back. Yuki uses the Substitution Jutsu and slams a Lightning bomb into his back, only for it to be a clone. Baffled, Yuki doesn't know what to do, until the real Naruto takes him down, and defeats him.

"Wow, that Sharingan..." Naruto gets up and helps Yuki back up. Bringing him to the hospital to get patched up, Naruto talks to Yuki and after seeing his Sharingan and how he fought, was convinced enough to trust him, and let him back into the village.

Sasuke looks at Yuki, stunned about how he fought. It reminded him of how he used to fight. He then motioned Naruto to let him talk.

"Forget the hospital, I know who your gonna want to see. I'll bring you to my wife, who possess Medical Ninjutsu."

Sasuke walks Yuki over to his house, noticing every injury and noting it. Naruto did a lot for a trainig session, maybe too much. It was worth it however. Entering the house, Sasuke brought Yuki in, dropping his cloak in a closet and brought Yuki to the living room.

Hearing the door close, Sakura and Sarada, Sasuke's wife and daughter, run to him to give him a hug. Sasuke smiles and gives them both hugs. His daughter Sarada, much like Narutos son Boruto, was a teenager, and rather tall for her age, which made it a bit hard to hug her properly.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Sakura says, hugging him tightly.

"Sakura, I brought someone I want you to meet." Sasuke says, guiding them both towards Yuki, who was sitting on the couch. Giving an awkward smile, Yuki waves. Sakura looked at his hair and clothes.

"White hair, and rugged clothes... What happened?" She asks while kneeling down to heal his wounds.

Yuki smiles and looks at her.

"I...got into a fight. Sasuke was there to help me out and scared them off. I already met Naruto, by the way. He is trustworthy, along with your husband. The name is Yuki Uchiha. And yours?"

 ** _END_**


End file.
